


Awake Again

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [28]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fictober 2019, Injury Recovery, M/M, Magic, Sassy witch, Wendigo, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 12:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett wakes up in the witch's home again. And this time it's to the sound of arguing and the cat perched on his hand uncomfortably.





	Awake Again

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 28 prompt: "Enough! I heard enough."

At least when he opened his eyes this time, the witch and wendigo weren't arguing. However, the cat was sitting on his one hand and using his hip to rest its body along.  
  
"C'mon bud, need you to move for me okay?" He was expecting a gray cat, or even a black cat, but the white-haired cat just blinked its golden eyes at him slowly.  
  
"Smoky right? C'mon, I can't feel my hand," Rhett tried to shift his fingers to no avail.  
  
There was a commotion from beyond the doorway and the cat jumped off him before heading away from the sound. "Take me with you," he whispered after the cat.  
  
"Enough! I heard enough." Link's voice reverberated down the hall. The anger dripping from every syllable.  
  
"No you haven't! Link!" Oak sounded to be on his heels.  
  
A door slammed again and a bowl danced from the shelf near him and crashed to the floor. Rhett glanced over the shards, as he listened to light footsteps rushing down the hall.  
  
"Oh," she paused at the doorway, "you're awake."  
  
Rhett frowned, what did that mean? "Yeah, your cat was crushing my hand."  
  
The witch hummed, her two-toned eyes dancing across the room as if looking for said cat. "Where'd she go?"  
  
"She ran after she heard you two fighting I think."  
  
"Nasty, rotten familiar. You should be resting and here she is undoing my spells," the raven haired woman stepped up to the shelf and pulled down a mottled purple stone. "We're going to put this under your pillow. It should help you get a good night's sleep, and promote good dreams."  
  
"Why are you and Link fighting?" Rhett reached out for the stone.  
  
Oak frowned, "He is stubborn. Doesn't want to listen to what I have to say."  
  
"Oh and what's that?" Rhett cocked a brow at her.  
  
"That if someone weird like you is so into him biting you, he should maybe try and get to know you better than staring through your window like a creep."  
  
Rhett laughed at that, he never thought the wendigo was a creep. He thought he had been.  
  
The woman's hand took his injured arm and removed the bandage over it, "Looking much better now. He did such a delicate job for someone so hungry."  
  
"What do you mean?" the blond frowned.  
  
"Well he only ate the skin. The muscle underneath is mostly intact other than where the teeth sliced into it. He was very gentle with you. Do you know why?"  
  
Rhett hummed slightly rolling the thought around in his head. "Maybe because skin and blood can be replaced? So he can swing by when he gets real hungry again?"  
  
"I wish I was half as stupid as you two are. Holy shit," the cuss word being said from such a nice person's mouth was jarring.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh relax. Gosh. You two are so alike and so different it hurts. Let's get you back to sleep though."  
  
"No I want to know what you mean," Rhett reached for the witch again.  
  
"That's something you two will have to discuss later. For now," the woman held her hand up. "Sleep," as her hand came down, his eyelids followed. Sleep was instantaneous under her mysterious power.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally catching up on all my prompts! <s>Ignore kinktober for a bit, i'll get there I promise.</s> And boy do I love to write sass. I was originally going to make her not sassy, but then, Oak decided sass was required.
> 
> Come tell me what you think below or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
